


Prompt: the Blue Buccaneer

by Mouse_Writes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_Writes/pseuds/Mouse_Writes
Summary: Honoria Amsel is in all aspects a very respectable woman to the point that people are hard-pressed to say much against her. But appearances aren't everything. After hearing talk of a young captain called Aury making port, a man known to help people with few other options, she seeks him out. She needs only to convince him to take her to a town further north along the coast.Written for the "Blue Buccaneer" prompt over on DeviantArt





	Prompt: the Blue Buccaneer

Honoria stood outside the the Oasis Lodge, bracing herself to step inside. She knew what truly lay inside - it was not just a salon and gambling hall, but dance hall and brothel. A scared voice in her head urged her to just go back home, forget about her foolish plans and find a way to make things work. She forced that voice down, knowing that to go back might cost her more than if she stayed. And so she stood outside the lodge, repeating one name over and over again. Captain Bryn Aury. She’d been told he was inside the lodge and she needed to speak with him.

Feeling like a sheep outside a den of wolves with only a small bag clutched tightly in her trembling hands, Honoria made her way inside. Thankfully, it seemed the brothel was settled in the back of the building. Just inside, she was met by a woman who could’ve passed for a more upstanding businesswoman, except that the neckline of her dress was cut a bit too low, her skirt much too high.

“How might I help you, my lady?” The brothel madame smiled kindly, giving Honoria a quick, almost imperceptible look over.

“I have need to speak with one of your patrons,” she answered, more haltingly than she cared. Her wrist twinged with pain, reminding her to unclench her hands. This was not a place she wanted to appear weak. A well-to-do lady travelling on her own in such a place had no protection, and she was quite aware of the fact. But her business needed doing. “I need to speak with Captain Bryn Aury, please.”

The woman took a moment longer to survey Honoria, like a cat overseeing a mouse that had appeared before it. “And your name, miss, to introduce you properly?”

“Honoria Fal…” She stopped, looking down, then back at the woman. “Honoria Amsel.”

The madame nodded and beckoned her to follow. Through the gambling hall, past the dancers, and into dimly lit corridors. Honoria’s face flushed with heat when the sounds of pleasure reached her ears - moans and cries, the creaking of beds. Silently, she wished the madame would hurry.  
Finally, the two women arrived at a closed door. The madame gave a quick knock and, a moment later, it swung open, revealing another girl, wearing little more than a sheer nightgown. She gave Honoria a hungry little grin until the madame snapped her fingers, beckoning the girl back into the room. “You’ve a visitor, Captain Aury, wishing to do business.”

Honoria’s gaze drifted to the bed, her face turning an awful shade of red at the sight of the man with whom she needed to speak with lying only partially covered by blankets, his expression hidden. He lay propped up, his dark chest marked with thick scars and his heartbeat thumping noticeably at the hollow in his throat. His face, framed with long black hair, bore a noticeable scar across the left cheek, from the temple to his chin. Honoria turned away then, - this wasn’t something she was supposed to see. He lifted his chin and gave a quick nod. “Take her back up to the parlor. I’ll be there in a minute.”

The madame nodded and escorted Honoria back the way they had come, detouring through the salon to a small parlor, in which were a handful of neatly-set tables. Honoria was sat at one and provided with a glass and pitcher of water before she was left to wait. Alone in the room, she found herself unable to remain still and so stood, first simply behind her chair, hands clasped atop it’s back. Then she began to pace, going to the art on the walls, then the windows, looking out on the quiet docks, the water lapping against wooden supports and sandy banks. She wanted to push open the window, feel the sea breeze on her face.

After some time, the door behind Honoria swung open and she turned quickly, looking back at the same man from before, now dressed in loose cotton and fitted leather, enter the room. Standing before her, in the warm light of the parlor, she was amazed that she could have not seen his intensely pale blue eyes “Captain Aury,” she began, turning fully toward him.

The man gave a slight nod, looking back up and gesturing to the table. “Miss Amsel, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You had business with me, you said? Funny, I don’t remember having any business to attend with such an honest looking woman such as yourself.” He remained by the door, thumbs hooked lazily in his belt. Honoria studied his appearance, like everyone else had with her that night. He was tall, taller than she expected, and wiry, his shirt almost loose enough to hide a body shaped by years of shipwork. He’d pulled some of his hair back, showing off his long, pointed ears. So he was an elf? There weren’t many elves on their island, never had been.

Honoria felt a flash of worry and she looked away from him, staring down at her hands. What if she explained her situation and he still declined her? If he did said no, what other choice would she have? She pressed on, hands shaking. “I’ve heard talk, from the girls in the shops, about you. How you help people sometimes, help them out of...bad situations.”

Captain Aury gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and went to the nearest table, sitting down. Looking at Honoria, he motioned her to sit across from him. When she did so, he leaned back and crossed his arms. “What is it exactly you think I can do to help you?” He didn’t sound angry or anything that suggesting she was pestering him. If anything, he simply sounded curious.

“I wish to be away from this place. I have a brother in Ahlstrom. He can help me, I just need to make it there.”

He nodded silently, pursing his lips slightly in thought. “Is your brother expecting you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your brother, did you send word that you would be coming?”

“I did not.”

“Why is that?”

“I could not,” she answered, looking away. She didn’t like how he scrutinized her, as if reading her life story from just the short answers she gave, the look on her face. She wanted to hide beneath the table, get out from under his intense stare.

Captain Aury was quiet for some time, watching her. “What is it you’re trying to escape from this town?”

Honoria considered lying, considered not answering him at all. Could she still back out? No. She’d come this far. Instead, she simply folded her hands at the table and stared at them, mustering the courage to tell the truth, the strength to keep from pulling the sleeves of her dress down to hide the bruises only she could see. “My husband. My life with him. My life in this place.”

He stood and she looked to him, watched as he walked past her to the windows and then he stood there, hands clasped behind his back and gaze locked on the sea outside. “What could you offer me in return? What could you offer my ship, were I to ferry you to your destination?”

She sat there for a moment, her mouth opening and closing without a sound before she finally found something to say. “I can sew and cook, care for livestock if you have any. If that is not enough, I can pay you.” Paying him, of course, meant returning home, taking more items of worth than she carried. Doing so would risk her chance of making it back out in time to board his ship if he even agreed to let her on.

“You would sail with pirates?”

Honoria looked at him, her brows pinching together. His tone was one she couldn’t identify, and though she didn’t know why, she felt that this question alone was perhaps the most important he had asked her. Raising her chin slightly and pushing down the burning ache in her throat, she nodded. “I would.”

Captain Aury looked at her for a long moment before walking past her to the door. Honoria felt her heartbeat quicken, panic rising in her chest like a frightened bird getting shoved back in its cage. She stood, too quickly, her chair scratching against the floor as it was pushed back. “Please, sir-”

“Go to the docks, ask for a man called Jonas. He’ll escort you to the ship. Have what you need before you meet him. And stop calling me sir.” With that, Captain Aury left the room, left Honoria standing there nearly unable to catch her breath. There was such an overwhelming feeling of relief, the realization that she was free of every terrible memory of that place…

Taking a deep breath and pushing down her emotions, she stepped away from the table and left the parlor, left the lodge, and made her way toward the docks. There, she felt just as out of place as she had in the brothel, looking for anyone who might point her in the right direction. Still, she felt the stirrings of excitement, felt her tensions lessen now that she was outside the brothel walls. Finally, she approached a man carrying a massive coil of rope on his hunched shoulder. “Pardon me, I’m looking for someone called Jonas? He sails with Captain Aury?”

The aging man cast her a sidelong glance before turning away and letting out a shrill whistle, loud enough to make her flinch. “Send the quartermaster!” He sounded bored and began to walk away before he even finished speaking.

Honoria stood there, feeling foolish, for a minute or so before another man finally approached her. Younger than the captain but much taller and with broader shoulders, he had a kind face and bright eyes. Could this really be the face of a pirate? Aury she could believe, scarred and untrustworthy looking, but this blonde man barely into his twenties? “Are you Mr. Jonas?”

“It’s just Jonas, but yes, I am. Is there something I can help you with?” His words were tinged with an accent she could have sworn she had heard before. Perhaps he was from the far south?

“Captain Aury sent me to speak with you. I… I believe he agreed to let me sail with you as far as Ahlstrom.” Once again, she sounded so foolish in her own ears. “He - He told me to find you.”

“Ah,” he said, nodding. “Follow me then, miss…?”

Though she didn’t know why, Honoria didn’t reply immediately. Perhaps this could be more than just a chance to escape. Maybe, if she wanted, she could leave Honoria Fallowfield behind. No, she could leave Honoria behind entirely. “Nora,” she said finally, testing the sound as she said it. 

“Nora Amsel.”

“Well then, Miss Nora Amsel, welcome aboard the _Victory Gale_ , the little brigantine we call home.” Turning, he swept out an arm to indicate the two-mast ship just a few meters down the dock, with a dark red hull and near-black sails. On just that side, Nora could count nine gunports, could just barely see the moonlight glinting off the windows of the captains cabin at the stern.

“The _Victory Gale_?” The name of a man’s ship was said to have significant meaning to him.

“Yes, well, it was originally called the _Blue Buccaneer_ , on account of the previous captain being overwhelmingly fond of the color blue.” He began to walk her to the ship, his long legs making it so she had to half-jog to keep up. “Damned hull was even painted a horrendous shade of blue. After Captain Aury won it, the first thing he did was repaint. The name stuck until we were chased into a storm. Somehow, Bryn not only kept us from sinking, but lead us to sink the privateer who would’ve had all our necks in a noose.”

“Won it?”

“In a game of cards.” He laughed at the surprise on her face, giving a small shrug. “I’d suggest never agreeing to a game of cards with the captain. You won’t know what you’ve bet until you’ve lost.”

Nora found herself nodding, wondered briefly just what she had agreed to as Jonas lead her aboard, the deck pitching gently beneath her feet. It was then she realized that she had never been aboard a ship such as this, hardly ever in anything larger than a rowboat or ferry on calm waters.  
But Nora also found herself smiling. The sea breeze felt cool against her skin, catching at her skirts and the loose hairs escaping its bun. Behind her, the city was quiet, settling in for the night. Ahead, the sea danced in moonlight, calling all those who grew tired of walls and surety. She had a flash of uncertainty, the briefest wonder if she would come to regret her decision. But the smell of the ocean, the weight lifting from her shoulders, and the distant memory of a baby’s laughter… The smile remained on her face.


End file.
